


Persuasion

by athousandwinds



Category: The Prisoner of Zenda - Anthony Hope
Genre: M/M, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Count of Luzau-Rischenheim, I am sorry to say, was entirely under Rupert's thumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ione/gifts).



"Cousin!" Rupert said with his most charming smile. "Come and sit down with me."

"I can't stay," said the Count. Poor Count! He had never been able to hold out against Rupert, even from their earliest childhood. They were the same age, their mothers had said, they should be friends. And so the Count had become utterly subservient to Rupert's stronger personality, fascinated by the romance of his careless gestures and cleverly windswept hair.

That is to say, when Rupert said, "Do," the Count of Luzau-Rischenheim did. He only paused to say, "How long for?"

"Until I have made my case," said Rupert.

"There is no need, I will comply with your every wish."

This last was not said without bitterness, which made Rupert widen his eyes in mock-innocence. "Come, cousin, you have always had a choice."

"Says you," said the Count, most ungrammatically. He was not above the vernacular.

"I want you to speak to the King on my behalf," Rupert said.

"I have, in every audience," the Count said, and there was no doubting his earnestness. "What else can I do, blackmail him?"

"You have hit most unerringly on the spot," Rupert said. "Rejoice, cousin! It's not often you do so well." He then detailed an audacious plan, which tale was recounted in _Rupert of Hentzau_ , and left the Count of Luzau-Rischenheim speechless.

"But this is heinous!" he exclaimed.

"Not at all, we are simply providing the King with information he would want to know," said Rupert. "Think of us as ancillary spies for His Majesty."

"I will have no part in it," declared the Count.

"Very well," said Rupert easily. "Come and have a drink."

The Count, in hindsight, should have left then and there, but as so often before, he succumbed to Rupert's smile. By the end of the evening, drunk on good wine and replete with the affection of his dear, dear cousin (as he told Rupert numerous times), he was fully in that blackguard's clutches and Ruritania's fate was sealed.


End file.
